mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2431
Mikey Episode Number: 2431 Date: Friday, March 4, 1994 Sponsors: F, V, 4 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987-1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Four |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|"A word from your local chicken" - A nerdy Gordon interprets a chicken's words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby climbs up the stairs all by himself |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Jason, Luci & Tina sing “Bumpin’ Up & Down In My Little Red Wagon” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Over In the Meadow" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy is drawn, but he doesn't have knees at first. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Erik shows Grover his teeth, and tells him how teeth are used. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Stop! (Moving Colored STOP signs in fast-motion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppets at Walt Disney World Scene | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem sing "Rockin' All Around the World." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird introduces Yo-Yo Ma, who plays cello with two Honkers and a Dinger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle plays the banjo as some kids sing the "Bird Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 1 only |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon reads the kids the story of "Numberella". In the story, Numberella does not have a number to wear to the Prince's party, as numbers 1 through 20 have already been taken. The Count shows up as Numberella's Fairy Countfather and gives her the number 21, which amazes everybody at the party, particularly the Prince, as they have never seen such a number before. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Body parts sung in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A kid tries to push his toy house through the front door without the door closing. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: One head is listening to some funky music on some headphones. The other head wakes up and asks to listen to the music, but the first head doesn't want to stop listening. They fight over the headphones, which get longer as they struggle. After seeing this, they both shout share, each head takes a speaker, and walk off-screen while the music becomes completely audible to the viewer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Frances Fairy displays several F words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Beat the Time: Guy Smiley gives Elmo thirty seconds to find three items that start with "SN" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A Flea circus performs feats beginning with the letter F. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count reads some kids a poem about "The Countess Who Lived in the Woods." She is visited by cold, needy animals, all of whom she helps out by giving them the things she is about to count. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number Factory 1-10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|At the movies, Ernie reacts to a sad, funny, scary movie, to Bert's embarrassment and the annoyance of the other viewers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand F / f |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: F |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A baby messes around (literally) with a chocolate cookie, as Cookie Monster (in voice-over) wishes it were for him |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit watches as The Amazing Mumford shows his Big/Small Trick on Thumbelina and The Big Bad Wolf. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop can't keep her block castle tower up, which makes her so frustrated. So Barney, Tina, Luci, Min, and Shawn sing "When I'm Mad." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: COFFEE |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover annoys Mr. Johnson with his guitar playing in the park. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|2, 3, or 5 flowers grow on city steps. (Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mick Swagger and the Cobblestones sing "(I Can't Get No) Cooperation" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A loud-voiced girl talks about her dog Pete |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Between sings about himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bob announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide